This invention relates to creation of a roofing splice and associated process. The splices are typically made in roofing substrates with thermoplastic tape. One major problem is that the tape adhesive softens as the splice passes through an asphalt coater. This is typically around 400.degree. F. The tape adhesive will fail if the coater tension and speed is not reduced. Therefore, one of the major problems in the industry is the creation of a substrate splice capable of passing through an asphalt coater at production speeds and tensions without failing.
The present invention solves this problem and other in the manner not disclosed in the known prior art.